Chika Takami
The second-year student at Uranohoshi Girls' High School who launched Aqours. The youngest of three sisters, she comes from a family that runs a traditional Japanese inn and is proud of their open-air, ocean-view bath. She's sociable and hates giving up. Her positive, pushy attitude gradually affects everyone around her. = Cards = Rares Above: Added on January 31, 2016. Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on December 31, 2016. Above: Added on July 15, 2017. Above: Added on September 30, 2017. Above: Added on January 31, 2018. Above: Special recruitment and in Seal Shop for April Fool's 2018. Super Rares Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru Mitai event. Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on July 31, 2016. Above: Added on August 31, 2016. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Score Match Round 28 event. Above: Added on November 30, 2016. Above: Added on December 31, 2016. Above: Added on February 28, 2017. Above: Added on March 31, 2017. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Happy End wo Kudasai na event. Above: Added on July 15, 2017. Above: Added on August 31, 2017. Above: Added on September 30, 2017. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Calling you! event. Above: Added on November 30, 2017. Above: Added on January 31, 2018. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Friendly Match Round 4 event. Above: Added on April 15, 2018. Above: Added on April 30, 2018. Above: Available as an assignment reward from April 30, 2018 to May 15, 2018 in celebration of HAKODATE UNIT CARNIVAL. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Friendly Match Round 6 event. Above: Added on May 31, 2018. Above: Added on August 31, 2018. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Mata aeru ki ga suru karasa event. Above: Added on Ocotober 15, 2018. Above: Added on January 15, 2019. Super Super Rares Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on October 15, 2016. Above: Added on January 31, 2017. Above: Added on May 15, 2017. Above: Added on November 15, 2017. Above: Special Izu-Mito Sea Paradise collaboration reward. Above: Added on February 28, 2018. Above: Special Real Escape Game collaboration reward. Above: Special Aqours' 3rd Live collaboration reward. Above: Added on July 31, 2018. Above: Special Fuji-Q collaboration reward. Above: Added on October 31, 2018. Ultra Rares Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on November 15, 2016. Pairs with Sakurauchi Riko (Cheer Girl Ver.). Above: Added on May 31, 2017. Pairs with Watanabe You (Time Traveler Ver.). Above: Added on August 15, 2017. Pairs with Tsushima Yoshiko (Summer Beach Ver.). Above: Limited UR from the 40 million players worldwide campaign. Above: Added on January 15, 2018. Pairs with Matsuura Kanan (New Year's Ver.). Above: Limited UR in celebration of LLSIF's fifth anniversary. Above: Added on July 15, 2018. Pairs with Kunikida Hanamaru (Mermaid Ver.). Above: Limited UR for Chika's Birthday 2018 Above: Limited UR from Worldwild Poster Girls. Above: Added on November 30, 2018. Pairs with Ohara Mari (Snow Fairy Ver.). = Quotes = Home Screen I'm Chika Takami! I'm here to sing my heart out so that my song reaches you! We learned a lot of valuable lessons from μ's. I hope we can make our dreams come true just like they did! I dunno if we can become super idols like μ's, but I'll always be a fan of theirs! My family runs a ryokan inn out of our house. It's not the fanciest place, but come hang out sometime! It's not a big deal living in a ryokan, but having the huuuuuuuuuge hot spring is definitely a perk! I used to think you had to live in the big city to accomplish big things, but now I know better. Spring has sprung! New life is blooming! Come with us and run towards your dreams at top speed! (Spring Only) Practice, practice, practice! Let's do this! Step forward and raise my left hand... I need to learn the choreography quick! *Groan* I'm starving. Let's take a break before we rehearse anymore. Hanamaru's having a potato roast in her backyard. We've gotta rake lots of leaves for the fire! Good day! Whether it's your first time at the circus or your 100th, let's make today something special! (SR#1248) We've been asked to sing as a choir. We'd better practice right up until the last minute! (SR#1365) Welcome. Enjoy your stay! Oh, wait. That's how you greet people at a ryokan inn, not a maid cafe. (SSR#1120) Tapping the Character Hm? If you've got something to say, just say it! Hey! What's up? What's wrong? Are you as pampered as I am? Whatca talking about? Fill me in. A-all this touching is making me nervous. I'm always here for you if you need me! Heh. Heh. Don't touch me there. It tickles! Eek! Geez, you scared me. Other Screens Our story... I wonder how it'll turn out. (Story Screen) Here's the Team Member info. Someone told me that 'information gathering' is important. (Team Members Screen) How're your friends doing? You should write them a letter every now and them. (Friends Screen) Event-Triggered Some new info just came in. Let's check it out! (When there is something New) I wonder if I'm capable of completing a Goal... No, forget that. I've just gotta go for it! (When there are unfinished Goals) You got a present? Yay! (When you have uncollected Presents) Hey! There're more Stories left! (When there are unread Stories) I heard there's a Special Practice available now. Let's try it together! (When you have members able to be Idolized) There's an event going on right now! I want to join in! (When there is an Event in Progress) A break? No way! I could sing like this all day! (When LP is low) Once your LP are restored, you can immediately hold a Live Show. (When LP is low) Date-Triggered I'm making chocolate right now. Why, you ask? So that I can give it to you! (Valentine's Day, February 14th) Today's Hanamaru's birthday. I hope she likes the bookmark we all made for her! (Hanamaru's Birthday, March 4th) Zuraah? Tee-hee, Hanamaru's little verbal tics are so cute. I'mma get her to teach me to say 'em right! (Hanamaru's Birthday, March 4th) Today's Children's Day! There are no boys in my family, but I wonder if we can put up carp streamers anyway. (Children's Day, May 5th) Blargh... I'm the youngest of three sisters, which means I get teased that Children's Day is my holiday. (Children's Day, May 5th)